


Hopeless on Halloween

by Atlas98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All treat and no trick for this, Also... I'm loving the fact that the show ended two seasons ago. Season 4?? Never heard of that, Did I just want Alex in a police uniform? Maybe..., Did I watch men in black recently? Yes..., Do I have any idea what people do on Halloween? No..., F/F, Halloween, I hope NBC runs you into the ground in my lifetime so I can watch you burn, I just really love making things uneccasarily romantic, K thanks for reading my rants... I'm good now :), Oh and last but never least... F the CW, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas98/pseuds/Atlas98
Summary: Alex and Maggie spend Halloween together at the bar. There's Alex in Maggie's uniform and candy, I think that's all a story needs right???But obviously there's cute and fluffy stuff in here, not really spooky but definitely sweet ;)





	Hopeless on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/gifts).



> Another short one, like I say it's more cute than scary, but I hope everyone likes the feels anyway :)

Halloween has never really been one of Maggie’s favourite times of the year. It's not really a night she's ever understood, the concept of trick or treating and parties a little lost on Maggie given her childhood. And these days it usually involves her having to drag at least one drunk and disorderly ghost into holding, which she wouldn’t exactly class as being one of the finer moments of police work.

This year however, she has the night off. Granted, she'll still be surrounded by a bunch of people in crazy outfits.  
But love makes her do strange things Maggie supposes. And when Alex had asked her to meet at the bar tonight, well how could Maggie refuse?

So here she stands, adjusting a less than terrible men in black outfit. And the tie is a little tight, the sunglasses feel to ridiculous to wear at this time of the night. But all Maggie can do is smile, tucking her bike keys into her pocket as she knocks on the bar door.

“Password.” A distorted voice calls through the gap that slides open with a scrape. And the detective recognizes a voice changer box anywhere, the device common with corny costumes of ghost face, even these days.

Maggie rolls her eyes, feeling a little ridiculous as she answers.

“Casper.” She sighs out, shaking her head as the door swings open and she can step inside.

And she’s expecting a crowd, expecting loud and brash music to fill her ears, bright lights to make her eyes hurt. But there's none of that.  
Maggie literally feels her jaw drop at the sight of the bar.

The lights are out, softly glowing jack o'lanterns lining the tables and the shelves, some with little bats carved in front of the candlelight, a few with some scary faces. But one sits perfectly in the middle of her favourite pool table, a heart carved out of the side and casting the shape onto the green felt below it.  
It's sort of romantic, even with a soft rendition of the Adams family theme playing over the speakers.

“Do you like it?” The distorted voice sounds from behind Maggie, the detective turning to see Alex nudge the door closed again as she smiles behind the voice box.

She’s got a long trench coat on, Maggie assuming it’s some sort of Sherlock inspired outfit and smiling at the thought of Alex snooping around with a dumb hat on.

“I'd love it if I could hear your voice babe.” Maggie jokes, raising her hands and shrugging playfully.

“What?” Alex asks normally, striding forward with a smile on her face, raising the voice box to her lips again. “This isn’t a turn on for you?” it screeches out, Maggie flinching in mock pain at the sound.

“Ugh definitely not Danvers.” She laughs out, reaching up to take the device from Alex’s hands and put it on the table beside them. “This'll do though.” Maggie smiles, grabbing the collar of Alex’s trench coat and pulling her in gently.

Maggie sighs at the feeling of Alex laughing against her lips gently, the way her arms wrap around the detective's waist making her feel completely grounded even as her heart decides to take off. So Maggie isn’t that surprised at the groan she lets out when Alex pulls back, the agent kissing her nose with a chuckle at the sound.

“I have something else.” Alex whispers, a little spark in her eyes that Maggie wishes she could capture in a bottle.

“More than clearing out the entire bar on one of the busiest nights of the year, just so you get to be a romantic?” Maggie chuckles, pouting a little as Alex pulls out of her arms.

“First off, you love it when I'm romantic.” Alex muses confidently, the little smile on her face making Maggie blush a little. “And second, yes... I have more.”

Maggie watches intently as Alex shoots her a smile, stepping back a little more so she can open her trench coat.

And the detective recognizes the blue material, the badge that glints at Alex’s shoulder as the trench coat falls away.

“Is that my uniform?” She questions, biting her lip to control herself at seeing Alex in her clothes.

“Looks cute right?” Alex says bashfully, fingers playing with her belt loops as Maggie looks her over.

“Cute isn’t exactly the word I'd use.” Maggie mumbles, a little stuck in place at the sight of Alex right now.

Her tone must let on to Alex just how amazing she looks, because the agent has a sudden spark of confidence in her smile as she reaches forward and grabs Maggie’s tie to pull her in close.

“Guess you're not the only one who can wear a suit Sawyer.” Alex teases, her smile fractions away from Maggie’s lips.

The detective hums in agreement, her fingers sweeping along Alex’s belt until she can rest her hands at the small of the agents back.

“I think it’d still be better if you weren't.” Maggie flirts, smirking a little at the blush and smile that spreads across Alex’s face.

“Later.” Alex whispers playfully, leaning in and kissing Maggie’s cheek gently.

And something about it just makes Maggie’s heart shake in her chest, like it’s trying to hold up the weight of everything she feels for this amazing, smart and insanely endearing girl in front of her.

So she doesn't care about the dopey smile she can feel on her face as Alex tugs her over to sit in a booth lit by a small jack o’lantern in the middle, various tubs of ice cream sweating onto the table, surrounded by candy of all sorts like a piñata blew up over it.

“Seeing as you never got to do trick or treating as a kid, I thought this would be fun. And yes, they're all vegan.” Alex laughs at Maggie's raised eyebrow. “And I have sprinkles, I have chocolate sauce, the strawberries took a while to find but I ended up getting them fro-"

Maggie cuts Alex’s ramble off, pulling the agent into her lips, the kiss not working very well with the both of them smiling. But neither seem to mind, the failed attempt just resulting in Alex huddling into Maggie’s shoulder and laughing gently against her neck.

“God, why are we so hopeless?” Alex chuckles, the feeling of her breath on Maggie’s neck making the detective smile like an idiot.

“Because I'm hopelessly in love with you.” Maggie reasons softly, kissing Alex’s forehead.

But the agent shuffles back a little her eyes looking over Maggie like she's trying to figure something out.

“What?” Maggie questions, reaching out to hold Alex’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Alex offers, shrugging a little like the response isn't really saying everything she wants it to. So Maggie isn’t surprised when Alex starts rambling to try and find the words she wants.

“And I know this doesn’t make up for all the bad ones, but any holiday, Valentine’s, Christmas, even Halloween...” Alex smiles out gently as she continues. “I wanna make them all like this, I want to make them special. Because you're special Maggie. And you deserve to have an obscene amount of candy right now, you deserve me saying that your outfit is so hot on you, that it won’t last very long when it gets home.” She laughs, Maggie chuckling bashfully as she wipes at a few stray tears that slip down her face.

“You deserve to be happy.” Alex repeats, the words like a catchphrase thrown between the pair, yet somehow never getting old. “So I mean it, I love you with all my heart and everything else I could ever offer.” The agent swears, her hands reaching for Maggie’s face to hold her steady as the detective loses her battle against not crying and just let’s the tears run through Alex's fingers.

“Even if I don’t share the vegan ice cream?” Maggie laughs out, sniffing to try clear herself up.

“Especially if you don’t share that gross stuff.” Alex jokes with a smile, running her fingers gently over Maggie’s cheeks to keep the tears at bay.

And the soft gesture makes it feel like Maggie's heart is evaporating in her chest, the tiny pieces all floating around and making her feel fuzzy and warm. So she sighs contently when Alex pulls her in a little closer, the agent smiling fractions away from Maggie until the detective leans up a little to kiss Alex properly.

She can taste something sweet on Alex’s lips, laughing into their kiss at her girlfriends inability not to eat whatever she's cooking or setting up, mentally adding it to the list of things she loves about this girl.

But another comes in the form of Alex’s mischievous smile as she shuffles back a little. And Maggie knows she’s about to agree to something, simply because Alex is going to ask.

“Wanna bet who can eat more of this?” Alex questions playfully, tilting her head down at the table covered in sugar and ice cream.

Maggie just finds herself smiling back, incapable of doing much else around Alex when they're like this. And somewhere in the back of her heart, Maggie knows she’ll be smiling for the rest of her life when she answers the bet.

“You're on Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think and have a happy and safe Halloween wherever you are guys :D


End file.
